project_qfandomcom-20200214-history
What's In Project Q v1.4
Project Q v1.4 Release Date: 10 June 2011 This is release v1.4 of Q, an update to the compilation of art assets to be used with the game Neverwinter Nights. See previous release documentation for full credits for each respective release. '(q_!armoury)' ADDITIONS Part-Based Books UPDATES 'q_!fightingsfx' ADDITIONS Replacements for Most Combat Sound Effects UPDATES ammunitiontypes.2da appearance.2da appearancesndset.2da damagehitvisual.2da visualeffects.2da weaponsounds.2da '(q_!tilesets)' ADDITIONS Q Rural Interior Tileset Undercity Sewers Tileset DLA Sewers Tileset New Loadscreens UPDATES loadscreens.2da doortypes.2da genericdoors.2da areag.ini '(q_2da)' ADDITIONS waypoint.2da skyboxes.2da UPDATES AppearanceSndSet.2da appearance.2da baseitems.2da doortypes.2da footstepsounds.2da phenotypes.2da placeables.2da portraits.2da soundset.2da tno01_edge.2da '(q_creatures)' ADDITIONS Bandit Archer (Female) Crow (Walking + Flying) Ettercap x2 Ghoul Pirate Golem, Clay Golem, Stone Harpy Infensa Spiders x5 Lich 01 Lich 02 Lich, Baelnorn PDK Archer (Female) PDK Archer (Male) PDK Blade (Female) PDK Blade (Male) Revenant Skeleton Sorceror Soldier A Soldier A, Archer Troll Wizard Two-Headed Troll Vampire, Female UPDATES Mist Dragon Familiar/Companion Fixes Meenlock Texture Horse, Stone Blood Fix '(q_items)' ADDITIONS New Helms x3 Holdable Symbols & Items Painted Large Shields Savage Large & Tower Shields Norse Shields All 1.69 Patch Shields Patch 1.69 Missing DLA Horns UPDATES '(q_placeables)' ADDITIONS Altar, Druidic Altar, Shrine Arbalist Awning, Blue Awning, Burlap Awning, Green Awning, Red Awning, Yellow Banner, Blue Banner, Blue Large Banner, Red Banner, Red Large Barrel (Aged) Barrel Group Barrel, Fish Barrel, Open (Aged) Barrel, Open (Dark) Barrel, Open (Light) Barrel, Prone (Aged) Barrel, Prone (Dark) Barrel, Prone (Light) Barricade Bin, Apples Bin, Fish Bin, Grain Bin, Rice Bones (Reworked gi_bones) Bookshelf 1, Small Bookshelf 1, Tall Bowl 1, Wood Bowl 1, Wood (w/Food) Bowl 2, Wood Bowl 2, Wood (w/Food) Brazier (Replacement for Bioware Brazier, Non-Overwriting) Brazier (Replacement for pms_z01, Added Coals) Broken Door Bush, Bramble Bush, Bramble (No Walk) Bush, Flowers Purple Bush, Flowers Red Bush, Flowers Yellow Bush, Thicket 1 (No Walk) Bush, Thicket 2 (No Walk) Bush, Thicket 3 (No Walk) Bush, Thicket 4 (No Walk) Carpet 1 Carpet 2 Carpet 3 Carpet 4 Carpet 5 Chair 1 Chair 1, Cushion Chest, Decorative Chest, Plain Clothing Stand 1 Clothing Stand 2 Crate, Fish Crates Group 3 Crates Group 4 Crates Group 5 Crates Group 6 Door Boards Fence 1, Long Fence 1, Short Firewood, Scattered Floor, Stone 1 Floor, Stone 2 Floor, Stone 3 Floor, Stone 4 Floor, Stone 5 Floor, Stone 6 Floor, Stone 7 Floor, Wood 1 Floor, Wood 2 Floor, Wood 3 Floor, Wood 4 Fort Gallery Shed Grave 11 Grave 12 Grave Group 1 Grave Group 2 Grave Group 3 Hanging Fish Hanging Game Hoist Keg (Animated) Lantern Lantern, hanging Level, Wall 2 (Wheel) Lever, Floor Lever, Wall 1 Many Sheets of Paper 1 (Reskin of px2_e05) Many Sheets of Paper 2 Many Sheets of Paper 3 Market Stall 2 Market Stall 3 Market Stall 4 Market Stall 5 Market Stall 6 Market Stall 7 Market Stall A, Empty Market Stall B, Empty Market Stall C, Empty Market Table Mushroom, Toadstool 1 Mushroom, Toadstool 1 Group Mushroom, Toadstool 1 Large Group Mushroom, Toadstool 2 Mushroom, Toadstool 2 Group Mushroom, Toadstool 2 Large Group Oil Cauldron Pallet, Barrels Pallet, Crates Pallet, Empty Papersheet 3 Papersheet 4 Pile of Skulls (Reworked plc_k05) Plate, Wood Plates, Wood Platter, Turkey Powder Keg Powder Keg Group Sawhorses Scorpion Sheet of Paper 1 (Reskin of px2_e06) Sheet of Paper 2 Sheets of Paper 1 (Reskin of px2_e04) Sheets of Paper 2 Sheets of Paper 3 Sign 5 (Magic Shop) Sign 6 (Armoury) Sign 7 (Ranger Shop) Sign 8 (Tavern) Skeleton Bones (Reworked plc_c04) Skull Pole (replacement for pbt_p01) Skull Pole (Reworked plc_x0_skp) Spear Rack String of Flags Table, Rough Tankard, Wood Tree, Fir 1 Tree, Fir 2 Tree, Fir Snowy Medium Tree, Fir Snowy Small Tree, Palm Large Tree, Palm Medium Tree, Palm Small Wall, Stone Block Wall, Stone Block Damaged Wall, Stone Block Doorway Wall, Stone Block Pillar 1 Wall, Stone Block Pillar 2 Woodpile UPDATES '(q_portraits)' ADDITIONS Placeable Portrait Support Human Male Portrait x1 Desert Portrait Series (Elf Female, Gnome Female and Male, Halfling Female, Human Female x2) UPDATES '(q_race)' ADDITIONS Dustman Head x4 Dusty Beluca Head Harris Hachis Head Female Hiver Head x2 Female Tiefling Head x3 Male Tiefling Head x2 Hiver Kid Head Ireni Head Old Hiver Head Non-Combat Phenotype (Human Male Only) Male Commoner Outfit 'Robes' x2 UPDATES '(q_sounds)' ADDITIONS Manes Soundset Myconid Soundset Mycoking Soundset Mycosprout Soundset Maelephant Soundset UPDATES '(q_tilesets)' ADDITIONS Castle Exterior Rural: Blacksmith x2 Castle Exterior Rural: Palisade Crosser Castle Exterior Rural: Raise/Lower on Marsh Castle Exterior Rural: Thatched Houses Castle Interior 2: Raise/Lower and Stairs Crypt Interior: Diagonal Walls Fort Interior: Raise/Lower and Stairs UPDATES tdc01.set tni02.set tno01.set twc03.set Floating Rocks Fix '(q_vfxgui)' ADDITIONS Skyboxes x3 Waypoints x8 UPDATES Previous versions of Project Q included a large number of BioWare overriding blueprints that appeared on both the standard and custom palettes. Thanks to work pioneered by Ben Harrison the duplication of blueprints on the custom palette has been resolved, returning full control of the custom palette to the Builder. Note: When you edit/copy a Project Q BioWare overriding blueprint the category will be defined as "UNASSIGNED". This is a side effect of the method used to prevent the blueprints from being duplicated on the custom palette. You MUST assign a new category to your blueprint before the toolset will allow you to save it. Creature: Revenant * _six Creature: Ghoul Pirate * _six Creatures: Crow * DLA team * _six Creatures: Clay and Stone Golems * Schazzwozzer * pstemarie * _six Creatures: Spiders * baba_yaga Creature: Vampire, Female * baba_yaga Creatures: Ettercaps * baba_yaga Creatures: Harpy * _six Creature: Troll Wizard * baba_yaga Creature: Two-Headed Troll * baba_yaga * _six * pstemarie Creature: PDK Archers (Male and Female) * baba_yaga * pstemarie Creature: PDK Blades (Male and Female) * baba_yaga * pstemarie * _six Creature: Female Bandit Archer * pstemarie * DLA Team * baba yaga Creature: Soldier A (Both Variants) * baba_yaga * pstemarie * _six Creature: Lich 01 and Baelnorn'' * _six * pstemarie '''Creature: Lich 02 and Skeleton Sorceror * _six * CODI Team * pstemarie * cervantes Heads: Planescape * CODI team * Ben_Harrison Helms * _six * pstemarie Holdable Symbols * tom_banjo * Lisa * _six Horns: Missing from Patch 1.69 * DLA Team * pstemarie Phenotypes: Non Combat (phm) * _six * tom_banjo Placeables (Generic) * tom_banjo * Pstemarie * _six Placeables (Additional) * Ben Harrison * Estelindis * Jez_fr * JFK * morikahn * Xialya * zwerkules Portraits (Desert Series) * Jingajo Robes: Male Commoner * _six Shields: Savage * BigfootNZ * pstemarie Shields: 1.69 Patch * DLA team * pstemarie Shields: Painted Large * _six * morikahn Shields: Norse Shields * pstemarie * _six * morikahn Skyboxes * morikhan Tileset: Rural Interior * _six Tileset: Undercity (Sewers) * _six * tom_banjo * DLA team Tileset: DLA Sewers * DLA team * pstemarie Tileset: Castle Exterior Rural (Marshes) * Tom_Banjo Tileset: Castle Exterior Rural (Palisade) * _six * pstemarie Tileset: Castle Exterior Rural (Blacksmith) * _six * pstemarie Tileset: Castle Exterior Rural (Thatched Houses) * DLA team * pstemarie Tileset: Fort Interior (Stairs) * _six Tileset: Castle Interior 2 (Stairs) * _six Tileset: Crypt Interior (Diagonal Walls) * pstemarie '''Waypoints * pstemarie Sounset: Manes *CODI Team All New Sound Effects Courtesy of * Aaronn General Fixes * pstemarie * tom_banjo * _six Familiar/Companion Fixes * Ben_Harrison * BCH * thekrit Additional contributions * Uncager * USAgraplr Category:Documentation